


A Walk To Home

by TheBookwormAuthor



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Demons, Gangbang, Heavy Rape, Highschool AU, Mandy is eighteen, Multi, Other, Rape, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormAuthor/pseuds/TheBookwormAuthor
Summary: Walking home from school is usually something that keeps Mandy from dying of boredom in Endsville. But what happens when she gets too close to Boogeyman, who was aggravated for always losing against Billy and her? And what does that magical book have to do with this?





	1. Chapter 1

"Alice took the off-beaten path once. She regretted it. Now isn't that boring."

Today was another boring day for Mandy. School was boring, as usual. The teachers seemed to just drone on and on. Was there nothing exciting anymore? She could probably summon Grim and scare the shit out of her classmates. 

No, she and Billy weren't allowed to do that anymore. They got in trouble after the sixth time that they did that. That doesn't mean that they didn't still do it, of course. But what was the fun in doing it if you were just going to get in trouble again and no one screams because an eyeless creature just appeared in your classroom?

That wasn't as fun as you would think when no one is terrified anymore. So while Grim was offended by no one being terrified of him, Mandy had lost interest in doing it. As did Billy, as much as he could, at least.

So much for every grown up saying high school was going to be better than middle school. No one wanted to have fun anymore. It was dull.

"Okay class, that's all for today! Be sure to study for your tests on the science of what's wrong with the earth our town sits on," as the teacher continued to ramble on, Mandy could only roll her eyes.

There was nothing wrong with the ground, it was the people. Sure, there were rampant monsters dancing across graves and houses in the middle of the night- sometimes the day, too -but that didn't mean the soil was the cause of it. It had to be the humans. They were all so dull.

So boring it felt like you had to tear out your eyes just to get something entertaining to happen. But that wasn't recommended. Billy had tried that once and it was surprising news for the first day; but the next day everything returned to normal because Grim had fixed his eyes.

Mandy found the entire happening beyond dull, really. Why couldn't something interesting happen? Hell, she had been thinking about letting Grim free because of how boring life was.

"Hey Mandy, are you doing anything tonight?" God, was that who she thought it was?

Turning her blonde haired head towards the source of the voice, that frown on the girl's lips seemed to deepen in disgust. Of course, it was Irwin. The last of the last of people that she wanted to see. And he was trying to hit on her. For the sixtieth time today. Did he never learn?

"Yes, I am. And no, it doesn't involve doing anything with you. So I suggest you go away, Irwin, before I shove my fist down your throat." The threat seemed to fall on deafened ears because in the next moment, Mandy felt the four eyed teen grasping at one of her hands.

This action caused Mandy to glare towards Irwin, who was sweating bullets now. He was so annoying. Didn't he understand that she wanted nothing to do with him? She spelled it out for him more than enough times. Even Billy was starting to understand that she detested this boy.

"Don't be like that, sugar! You're so pretty when you act all tough, you know? What say you and I go see a movie tonight?"

Now that was the last straw. What part of no did he not understand?

Spinning on her heel, the punch that was delivered to Irwin's face echoed in the room and out in the halls. Clearly, she meant business when she told him to leave her be. This was what he got for not listening.

As she pulled back that fist, Mandy glanced towards Irwin's face to find that she had broken a couple teeth from the force of her fist. Good. Maybe now he would learn to stop asking her to go out with him after she told him numerous times that she was not interested.

Shaking off her knuckles that had connected with the black haired teen, Mandy grabbed her backpack as she stormed out of the classroom. Like she said, everything here was boring. Even the trees, which seemed to sigh with every slap of wind that came at them.

The pavement was cracked and crumbled from drivers and kids getting out of school as well. Not to mention the school itself, dilapidated by time and the harsh monsters that seemed to plague the town constantly. It didn't help that those few teenagers who were more bored than Mandy was, continued to smash windows with bats and tear the bricks of the foundation out by any means.

Truly a boring town. But one that she would rule when she took over the world. Perhaps when she came to be able to do that, she would liven the town up using new ideas. Like turning the school into a massive blood harvest for the vampires of the town. Because who doesn't love the blood of teenagers?

"Hey Mandy! Do you need Grim tonight? I was going to take him to the graveyard so we can dig up his family."

Looking to her side for a moment, Mandy could see that it was Billy talking to her. Which made sense. What didn't make sense was the fact that he wanted to go to the grave with Grim. He didn't have any family in the graveyard around here? Not as far as she knew. But whatever. She didn't have a use for the reaper, or her other minion right now.

"Fine. Go and have your fun with him. But come over to my house when you're done. I could use some new bones for this ritual I want to try out."

Billy laughed at that. It wasn't one that seemed to say that he thought his friend was joking, he clearly knew she wasn't. But it was one that said she didn't have anything to worry about. 

Grim and him would be at her house before midnight. That was the usual thing that happened.

Hearing the boy race off to summon the tall skeleton man, Mandy continued on her way out of the school. She was ready to go home. Where she would be made to do school work until it was done, and then she would sit there and stare at a wall.

Rather dull, wasn't it? Many certainly thought so. 

Maybe she should go back into the school and punch the daylights out of Irwin again. He probably deserved it. Or she could always join up with Billy and Grim to see what they were going to find at the graveyard.

Bleh. That still sounded so boring.

Sighing, Mandy hopped down the steps of the school entrance as she began walking in the direction that the park was at. No one else seemed to like going this way. And they had good reason. The trees that surrounded the park seemed to be filled with hatred and darkness- something that Mandy could appreciate.

When you glance towards the trees, it was hard to see into the park because of how dark it looked to be. It was like in those movies, where everything was bright and sunny out, but a certain spot in the town was always shrouded in darkness. Yeah, that was the right way to explain it.

And to Mandy, this was the perfect place for her to sit and forget about how boring the world was. It worked almost every time.

Reaching the edge of the pathway where the trees begin and the path ends, the blonde took a moment to stare up at the trees.

Unlike books and TV episodes where darkness that descended on a certain patch of land had nothing but dead things, the ones here were vibrant green. The foliage was the reason no one could really look into the park through this area. That's why Mandy liked it so much. She assumed that was the case, at least.

Pulling her backpack closer to her shoulders, the blonde began making her way through the brush. It was time to find her spot to sit and think about things.

But today was not going to be that type of day. Because on the way to the park, Boogey was lurking. And he was not a happy booger today. Then again, when wasn't he in a mood?

Mandy never knew that Boogey was in the park either. If she had, it wasn't like she would have taken a different route. The teenager was far too annoyed with the world to care. Besides, she could use another punching bag since Irwin hadn't followed her.

As her feet took Mandy closer and closer to the park, her ears began to pick up the sound of Boogey's voice, talking to himself. It seemed like he was agitated for some reason.

Soon stopping behind one of the bushes, the female's black eyes focused on the blue body that was easily recognized as Boogey. Taking notice that he was pacing back and forth while standing on a bench caused one of Mandy's eyebrows to raise.

He was most definitely aggravated. But because of what, she had no idea. Nor did she really care to know why. It wasn't her problem and she wasn't going to make it her problem unless dragged into it. And if she was pulled in, she was going to raise hell.

Now inching closer to hear what Boogey was saying- Mandy couldn't deny that she was curious about what he was talking about -the teen left her bag behind the bushes. Because of the angle the two were at, it didn't seem like he was going to notice her at the current moment.

"If I could just get my hands on that nasty little blonde girl, I know I can win against Grim. They'd never see it coming, yes! I could even put her under a spell of mine, then I would be able to control Grim and the rest of Endsville!"

Is that so? Well, talking to oneself in the middle of the park on a bench really wasn't a good way to start off anything. Especially if that person was none other than Boogey himself.

Shaking her head, Mandy gave a loud, attention grabbing cough. It certainly did what she wanted it to, as Boogey's first reaction was to spin around and stare in shock at the blonde. Did he seriously think that no one was going to come walking around in the park after school got it? God, he was so dumb.

"Trying to put a spell on me won't work, you idiot. Especially because I know what you're planning now."

Boogey's response to that was a scoff as he pretended to dust off his clothes. Even though there was no dust particles to begin with. Mandy figured he was trying to be intimidating; but it wasn't working out that way for the blonde. Rather than finding him oppressing, she just found him really... what was the word? 

Oh right. Dull. He was dull. Just like the rest of Endsville. He seriously needed to get with the program and liven things up if he wanted to try and antagonize her.

"A spell...? I wasn't going to do anything like that! I- I was talking about, um, casting a spell to make the park look better! Yeah! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No. It sounds horrendous. I hate it."

The response she got for saying that was nothing but a chuckle. As if he had expected it. That only irritated her more, but Mandy chose to not comment about it. At least not yet.

Watching Boogie step down from the bench- only to then place his rump on the wooden object -Mandy's hands shifted to hold her hips as those black eyes continued to glare at the creature. He was up to something. He was trying to act like it wasn't happening, but Mandy knew better. Boogey was up to something, he almost always was. That was why she constantly thwarted his plans.

Well that and it was just amusing to watch him flail about like a newborn when something didn't go his way.

"Of course you hate it. You're Mandy. You hate everything that goes on in Endsville!" The response Boogey got for that one was a shrug. It wasn't like she would be able to deny the truth, after all. "Except... Actually, does anyone know you're here?"

A stupid question. As if Mandy would ever tell someone where she was going. This wasn't Dullsville or Helltown, no one cared if a girl like her was late to get home. It wasn't like it wasn't heard of either. The only person that would care was Mandy herself.

"What does it matter to you? This is the way I walk home every day," turning around to grab her backpack, Mandy continued to speak to Boogey, "and before you ask it: Yes, I still control Grim. So if you try anything, all I have to do is summon him from Billy and he'll come running."

Boogey seemed rather happy when he got that answer- even if he hadn't been looking for it. But that didn't matter to Mandy. It never did and it never would. After all, if anything happened to her, she knew how to defend herself. Her parents were the ones that made sure of that. 

"I see, I see. Then, all I'd have to do to keep you from calling for Grim is to... cover your mouth?"

"Uh, yeah. Weren't you listening? Or are you just pretending to be dumb now?" Or maybe he wasn't pretending at all. That was always an option.

But Mandy soon got her answer in the physical form of a hand reaching around to latch onto her mouth. Immediately, the girl dropped her bag to grab at hand in an attempt to yank it off of her. Not to mention the smell of the limb was horrible. Something like rotten food, if she could recall correctly. What type didn't really matter right now. 

Not with Boogey holding her mouth closed like this. Of course, when she tried to get a grip on that arm, the being used his other hand to hold down her limbs. Now she was stuck. Well, not exactly true. She could still use her feet to try and kick him between the legs. If she connected with those balls, that would show him for trying to mess with her.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ladies don't try to kick men, dear."

Yeah, well, men didn't try to kidnap high school girls! Seriously, what was wrong with this guy? She hadn't even done anything to him. Not today, at least. And that was an accomplishment for Boogey. Even one that he would admit to.

Lifting Mandy up using the weight of his back and hips, the female could be heard growling in frustration. This was not something that she was okay with. If his fingers weren't so big and the skin so tight, she'd try to bite them to make Boogie release her. But this wasn't the case.

Once more attempting to kick at Boogie, the being began pulling Mandy back towards the bench that he had been previously walking on. Just what was this jerk planning? And curse him for closing her mouth, she needed to call for Grim to switch places with her. 

Because Mandy would be damned- even more than she already was -if she was going to be the victim to whatever Boogey had in mind. There were things she needed to get done tonight before Billy and Grim came over in the middle of the night. Things that she couldn't get done if two idiots were there, constantly pestering her for attention.

Finding her rear end being forced down on the bench, Mandy once more kicked at Boogey. And again, he somehow dodged it. Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde noticed a third and fourth arm reaching out to grab something on opposite sides of the bench. 

Was that... rope? What could he possibly use rope for in a time like this? Mandy had the feeling that she really didn't want to know, but was going to find out whether she wanted to or not.

"You must be wondering about the rope, right? I know, unconventional for the Boogeyman. But for what I have planned, it's needed!" What was he talking about? What plan did he have in mind? None of this made any sense. "See, I knew you were going to take this route from school. So I pretended to have a mental breakdown, just for you!"

Just for her? What sort of sick man was Boogey turning in to? This had better not be one of his pranks. That was the last thing that she wanted. Boogey's pranks were more dull than a butter knife.

Twisting her body this way and that way in an attempt to keep Grim's rival from doing whatever he wanted with her, Mandy could be seen gritting her teeth. It was obvious she was not happy with this situation at all. Then again, would she ever be?

Despite her attempts to break free and call for Grim, Boogey managed to tie up the girl's wrists and ankles. Due to how tight the knots were and the fact that there was no slack, Mandy's arms and legs were spread wide. This was even more shameful because the skirt- for school, as Mandy would never have worn it on her own accord -showed off her panties.

This made her all the more unhappy, which she showed by thrashing against those bindings.

"Now calm down, Mandy. You aren't going to be getting out of those binds any time soon. I took classes on how to tie a sailor's knot, heh. The only way you're getting free is if someone walks by and unties you," as he was speaking, Boogey pulled out some duct tape now that his hands were free- at least all but the one against her lips.

It didn't take a genius for Mandy to know where that was going. And it was with a glare towards the Boogeyman that a good layer of silver tape was pressed against her mouth. Now he didn't have to worry about her talking or trying to bring out Grim. The only thing she could really do was sit and glare daggers at Boogey. Which did little to nerve him.

"And now, for the best part! See, I've always wondered what it would feel like to get revenge on someone like you. Since it's your fault I can't seem to win against Grim these days," pulling out a spell book, the spirit began flicking from page to page in search of something, "so I came to the conclusion that, if I can frighten you to never summon Grim again or tell him what to do, then I'll be able to win against him again! Isn't that a great plan?"

Looking at Mandy's glare, Boogey could be heard laughing as he walked over to the girl. So this was his plan? To try and make her so terrified of him that she wouldn't be able to think or call for Grim?

Like hell that was going to happen. Mandy knew that there was nothing he himself could do that would scare her enough for something like that to ever happen.

Apparently, he seemed to think that this was more than easy as Mandy heard him slap the book that he had been reading. It seemed he found the page that he had been looking for. Whether that was good for Mandy was to be figured out.

It wasn't like she could just ask about it either. Her mouth was taped shut. So it was then that Mandy was left grumbling and making noises to try and indicate that she wanted to know what he was looking at. That seemed to get his attention as Boogeyman snickered.

"You want to know what this is? What I found?" Did she seriously have to nod to confirm what she wanted? Thankfully that didn't happen as Boogey shrugged some before showing the blonde what he was staring at in the book.

From the looks of it, it seemed to be a summoning spell. Or chant, since it didn't tell you to take a ton of weird ingredients. Just a lock of the intended's hair. Like a curse? God, he really was dull. It was like he was trying to curse her or something. Just what she needed.

"A curse, yes. It's exactly what you think it is. A curse, to summon the most vile of demons from Hell. But that's not all!" This was when an eyebrow arched itself on Mandy's face. If she admitted that this was driving her crazy, she had a feeling Boogey would only continue to draw this out. "You must be wondering what else there is to the curse, right? Too bad for you, I won't tell! You'll just have to find out when it happens."

Returning to talking to himself, Mandy had no choice but to listen on in silence. At first, it was all just incoherent madness. Boogey was talking about how he was finally getting the vengeance that he had been waiting to have for so long. That much she could hear easily. 

But the rest seemed to be something that she couldn't hear. Which, at the moment, she was more than happy about. In reality, Mandy more than likely should have been concerned about this and this situation. 

Yet she honestly couldn't bring herself to care. Not that much, at least. It wasn't like something drastic would happen if she chose to not care. That was what she thought, at least.

"Now, I just need to pluck a strand or two of your hair and-" doing just as he had said while speaking, the blonde noticed a few bits of her locks of yellow hair being snipped with scissor-like hands, "-voila! Now I can make my spell do its job. I hope you're ready for this, Mandy dear."

It was all she could do to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Please. As if this little spell or curse or whatever was really going to do something to her. If anything, it was going to do nothing but irritate her. And get him a good punch between his legs like Irwin.

Continuing to glare towards Boogeyman as he began his little magical curse or whatever he was going to call it, Mandy finally closed her eyes. Why bother seeing what he had in store? It was just going to be something really boring. Like always. Boring and draining.

Like it sucked the very life out of her day. Which it most likely would. There was no doubt in her mind that this would happen. But that would ruin Boogey's fun and her mouth was taped. She couldn't do anything or say anything to him even if she wanted to.

And she most certainly didn't want to do that.

"Haha! And now I add those pretty blonde locks I got from you into the little potion, and they should be coming!" What?

Opening her black eyes again, Mandy returned to glaring towards the boogeyman as he practically bounced in glee. It seemed that whatever he had been doing previously was making him very happy. Was that enough to bring him to an orgasm? She doubted it. There was no way a man like him even knew what that word meant.

Still, she had no choice but to sit by and wait for whatever it was that he did in the spell to take affect. And it was only a minute or so later that the things that Boogey had summoned, were coming out of actual portals that appeared out of thin air. That had to be weird to others, right?

Oh wait, Mandy was alone with Boogey and the monsters he brought out. If any human was seeing this and not helping her get out of this, there would be hell to pay. But when it came to monsters like these beings, no one dared mess with them.

No one except Mandy and Grim, of course. But one was tied up and the other was with Billy.

Now starting to twist once again in an attempt to pry herself free from the park bench, Mandy groaned when she found that this wasn't possible. She was as stuck as she was when this entire thing started. Which only piled on to the irritation that she was feeling.

It was mere moments later that the blonde could see what appeared to be a portal, appearing in front of her. Well that wasn't exactly normal. Then again, nothing about this situation was deemed 'normal.' Not to mention nothing in Endsville was that way.

As the girl continued to stare at the ever expanding portal, those eyes could be seen blinking in surprise when a creature- one much larger than herself -crawled through the creation. It had to be fifteen, maybe twenty feet tall; and the fluid movements gave Mandy the impression that this wasn't a creature from the swamps or anything like that.

No, this had to be a demon of some sorts. Grim had told Billy and Mandy about these sorts of beings. How, under no circumstances, should the two ever summon, encounter, or touch an object that was possibly possessed by a demon. If this was to happen, it could mean that they would follow the humans forever. Or until Grim managed to get rid of them.

At the time, it surprised Mandy that the reaper cared so much about their well-being. But after assuring her that it was only because he didn't want to deal with this sort of problem. Getting rid of demons was always tiring and difficult to handle. So he was only saying something like that to lessen the work that his lazy skeleton ass would have to do.

But looking at the worm-like demon as its wrinkly body squirmed and groaned against the grass, Mandy could see why this was something Grim hated. It was by far, the most grotesque thing that she would ever see with those eyes.

Listening to the demon sniff and growl, Mandy's black orbs noticed a second being start to crawl through the portal. And then another. And another.

Before long, Mandy was staring at five- maybe six -demons, all roughly around the same height. But each one seemed to be a different species. Or at least it was that way to Mandy. That was besides the point though.

Creating noise through her taped lips, Boogey began chuckling as he sat beside the girl, a finger dragging against her jaw as he stared at all the demons around them.

"Disgusting, aren't they? They're just some friends I have. But see, they're not really able to come to Earth, or to Endsville. Not without a purpose. So I have to give them one! And you're just the person I wanted to put a spell on anyway." Ugh, what was he trying to get at? It was all she could do to glare at the boogeyman as he laughed.

Once he got to his feet again, Boogey startled Mandy by tugging down her skirt. Something that she really didn't appreciate. It exposed her and what underwear she was wearing to the demons before them. This irritated the girl as she tried to slam her knee into Boogey's face. The end result was hearing the skirt begin to rip from being expanded for so long against her knees. 

That wasn't good at all. She didn't want to be revealed this much in front of creatures that were unfamiliar with her. Not that she would strip down in front of them if she did know them previously- God, why was she arguing with her own head?

Attempting to close her legs- futile really, she still had the ropes digging into her ankles -Mandy could be heard growling through that duct tape. Even an idiot like Billy would be able to tell that she was not happy and wanted to be freed. But it took someone as smart as the female to know that she wasn't going to be freed any time soon.

"Do you want to know what that spell is? I'm sure you're just dying to know, right?" Actually no, no she wasn't. She wasn't excited to know what any of this meant for her.

Suddenly, Mandy jerked her hips from an unfamiliar touch between her legs, only centimeters away from her underwear. The feeling was foreign, and something that she wasn't willing to be ready for.

Grunting towards Boogey- the culprit, as if that was a surprise -as he hooked a clawed finger around the hem of her panties, the two beings locked eyes. One showed how unhappy this situation made them, while the other pair seemed to be bouncing in glee.

The answer that she wasn't looking for seemed to be imminent as Boogey practically ripped Mandy's panties down to her knees before he tore both skirt and underwear to shreds. That way they couldn't roll back up later, she assumed.

A cold breeze crawled across the teen's legs as she shivered, the womanhood between both limbs seeming to tighten up against itself from the cold. While this entire thing humiliated Mandy, it seemed to catch one or two of the demon's attentions. She could hear them huffing and advancing towards her, something she was not thrilled over.

"Their purpose is to rape you until you're senseless. Oh isn't this going to be fun!" For who? This wasn't going to be as thrilling as he was making it out to be. Especially not for Mandy.

Choosing now to shake her head rapidly back and forth, Boogey laughed towards the girl as he looked towards the demonic friends he had summoned. Without a moment of hesitation, the oddly colored villain used another two of his clawed fingers to part the folds that were hiding Mandy's opening and clit.

Having no choice but to stay still now, the blonde could be seen glaring daggers at Boogey. If this was a joke, the girl was not laughing. This wasn't humorous at all. When she got out of this- which she would, it was just a matter of when -Mandy was going to make all of them pay.

"Oh don't give me that look. You'll start loving it after a few times, trust me," Boogey said, waving off the waves of anger coming off of the girl. After all, there was nothing that she could do at the current moment. Best to live it all up while he could. "Though I should warn you. My friends can be brutal on a girl. So if I were you, I'd try not to moan too much. They tend to like that."

Curse that Boogeyman-! Was he trying to say that she was going to be a lump of pleasure? If he was, that was just insulting. If only her arms and legs weren't tied up, she could kick him. Or if the tape wasn't on her lips, she could also bite him. That was always an option. And one Mandy would always like.

There was no other choice but for Mandy to quietly growl towards Boogey before she threw her head back slightly. She hadn't been expecting a finger to suddenly slide itself into her warm opening, nor did she think it would curl inside of her. That was the reason her head had fallen back, a muffled moan coming out of her lips.

She wasn't supposed to make any noise if she didn't want the demons to pay attention to her. But that was impossible with Boogey's finger toying with her insides. Because of that claw where a nail should be, Mandy could feel every little movement that he made. 

It wasn't before long that she- and the demons, plus Boogey -could hear the slick noises of self lubricant coming from her leaking orifice. That certainly got every being's attention, as Mandy could feel them now staring intensely at her.

If Boogey could see her face right now, she was certain he would laugh. Then again, he always laughed, no matter what was going on. Because that finger was still inside of her, thrusting at an angle, the male was able to determine when she was going to reach an orgasm.

And it seemed like that was going to be soon. For him, it wasn't a big deal. That meant that the demons would be able to have their way with her without her having reached a climax before them. Not like it mattered how many times she came though; they were going to go until all of them were exhausted.

Feeling those walls around Boogey's finger tightening- something that Mandy was not happy about -the girl bucked her hips against that digit. Despite not wanting any of this, her body said otherwise. And the demons could smell it.

A shadow fell over Mandy's body, and her curiosity made the girl look up. Only to find the wormy demon gazing down at her, eyes boring holes into Mandy's face. Drool was sliding down its open mouth as it... cooed? Purred? Whatever noise it was making, she didn't appreciate it.

Making an attempt to glare at the worm, the demon leaned down and grabbed the fabric from Mandy's shirt. It took only a second for her to realize what it wanted, and in that moment, the creature was already ripping the shirt off. In place of the cloth was her bra, though that was no match for when the worm dove down again, tearing it to pieces like the black item had offended it.

"Oh, look at how hard your nipples are, Mandy!" Boogey's voice rang against her ear as the girl flinched. She had forgotten that he was still here.

Seeming to sense this, Boogey slammed his finger against one of her walls, releasing a loud moan that had the girl's hips arching and her walls throbbing. God, her stomach was growing knotted- didn't this mean she was going to reach an orgasm?

No, she didn't want that to happen. She didn't. So why did her body practically beg for it, as it ground down against Boogey's single digit. The demon, realizing that the blonde was unwittingly searching for a way to reach a sweet release, purred once more before leaning down. And then she felt a warm, squirming tongue pressing against a hard nipple just as the man repeated his action before.

Mandy's immediate reaction was a cry under that tape, followed soon by her entire body jolting as her legs writhed in the binding. Boogey and her were the first to realize that she had come to an orgasm- though the former knew it because of how tightly her walls gripped his fingers.

During her orgasm, the moans that Mandy released caught every demons attention. They were already beginning to swarm around the park bench as Boogey slid his finger out quickly, which caused the girl's entire body to shudder.

Using a shredded part of the girl's skirt to rub her fluids off his finger, he soon stood up and walked behind the bench to stare down at the girl with a sickening grin on his face. That was because of the heavy red flush on her cheeks and the haze of pleasure in her eyes. Well, that and the fact that he was coming to realize it would be easy to get his revenge this way.

"Poor Mandy. You were so good that now all my friends want to have fun with you. I do hope you can handle it," pausing for the sheer dramatic effect, Boogey continued with, "you do want this, right?"

Without hesitation, Mandy could be seen shaking her head. As much as her body seemed to like this, she herself hated this. But they both knew that she wasn't going to get what she wanted. This situation wouldn't stop until everyone was satisfied.

"Aw, too bad," Boogey stated, brushing strands of her blonde hair out of her face as another demon came over, grunting as he ran what appeared to be a three clawed talon down her body. While this was happening, the worm came around to the back of the bench to continue playing with her breasts. "Because they seem to love this. And like I said before: They aren't going to stop."

With that said, Mandy could feel two talons grabbed her thighs to let the demon balance itself. While she didn't have the courage to look towards the demon, Boogey didn't give her a choice when he grabbed her head to make her eyes focus on what was in front of her.

And god, she regretted it instantly. In front of her was a pinkish red cock far bigger than any human could have. If she had to guess the size... maybe fifteen inches long with a girth of six inches? That was large.

Probably way too large to properly fit inside of Mandy. There was no way that could be shoved inside of her. But judging by the excited and eager look on the bird demon's face was, he was going to try anyway.

Before she even had the chance to try and begin to struggle in a vain effort to get the demons away from her, Mandy arched her hips once again when another demon came over to play with the breast that the worm couldn't reach.

This was more than enough of a distraction for the bird to do as he wanted. Keeping a firm grip on her thighs, it pressed the head of its cock right against her opening. Just doing that sent a wave of pain through Mandy. It was her first time. And doing it with demons had definitely not been on the bucket list.

Squealing from the pain as the demon slid in further, Mandy's eyes squeezed themselves shut. She didn't want to see this, nor did she want this to be happening. This couldn't be happening. Of all the things that could happen, why did it have to be this one? 

Honestly, Mandy would prefer being thrown into a lava pit, then to dealing with this. She'd have to live with this one for the rest of her life!

Still reeling from the previous pain, Mandy gave a yell when a sudden thrust caused a shock wave to go through her. It wasn't one that felt good either. Not for her. But the demon seemed to love it if the moan he released said anything.

Shaking her head in Boogey's grip to try and make the demon understand that she didn't want this, the girl froze up when she felt that cock's shaft trying to push itself inside of her. That was not going to happen. There was no way it could fit. It would stretch her and break her entire body, it just had to-!

But in her shock, the demon gave another harsh thrust inside of her, and that left Mandy with nothing but pain. If her limbs weren't restrained, she'd have thrashed and screamed. Since she couldn't do that, the blonde was left with digging her nails into the palms of her skin.

It felt like that cock was ripping her in two. The demon was inside her up to the hilt, and that shouldn't have been possible at all. But it was, and it was happening to her.

"You should see yourself. Your stomach is barely holding that cock inside. Take a look!" Did she really even have a choice?

Slowly opening both of her eyes, the girl looked down at herself in a hesitant manner. And when she saw the bulge created from the bird's cock, the girl made a noise of fright. It stretched out her stomach so much that it looked far too taut for the girl's liking. But she didn't have a choice or say in this. No one would listen to her after all.

"Oh but they're not done yet! See, my friends adore sharing. So they're going to be sharing you- doesn't that sound fun?" Not at all, actually. "And since they all want to put their cocks on you, we're going to have to position you differently."

What was he talking about? Changing positions? That didn't sound like fun at all. None of this did!

Before she could think about it any more, the bird demon inside her began to thrust. It wasn't a slow thrust either, it was a painfully quick paced action. One that he wasn't going to let up on. Not only did it make the bulge move, but it had Mandy shrieking underneath her duct tape.

The force of those movements were making the bench groan against the weight, seeing as each time that cock pushed deeper inside her, Mandy was slammed backwards. At one point, Boogey even released her head, though that didn't seem like something she should have been happy about. Because after several pained, harsh thrusts, the girl heard the wood behind her suddenly snap and break.

This caused Mandy's upper body to fall backwards because her arms were still held by the object, broken or not. Before her head could connect with the ground, Mandy's legs were pulled to the point that her shoulder blades were the only thing resting against the broken bench. This, in turn, had her breasts raised for all the demons to ogle at. Not to mention she was now unable to see what was going on before her.

Though that didn't mean she would be able to pretend like nothing was happening. Because after a moment of mindless thrusting, Mandy noticed that one of the demons was right next to her head, with a cock that was almost the same size as the bird's. Was that supposed to go in her mouth? There was no way in hell that was going to happen.

Judging from the look on the demon's face, he thought differently. It was going to fit whether her mouth wanted it to or not. Too bad for him there was still tape on her lips. There was no way he was going to fit anything passed her lips if it was sealed off.

Apparently the demon realized this as well because he could be heard growling before he ripped off the tape. It stung against her lips, but nothing hurt as much as the pain between her legs. Even so, the wet noises that were coming from the bird and herself seemed to say a different thing. It was saying that Mandy loved this. And while her body certainly felt this way, Mandy's brain thought differently.

Now that the tape wasn't on her lips, the blonde parted her mouth to summon Grim. But before even a syllable could come out, Mandy felt something sliding passed her teeth, straight to the back of her throat. There was a loud popping noise at the end of her jaw as the girl groaned from the feeling.

It took her a moment to realize that the sound had come from her jaw snapping out of place due to how large that cock was. Why hadn't she felt the pain? Probably because all she could focus on was the one between her legs. Even if she couldn't see it, just feeling that erection rocking back and forth inside her was painful. Especially when she knew that her stomach was bulging and in the shape of the demon's member.

Was her throat the same way? God, she couldn't even tell anymore. Not like she could feel anything surrounding her jaw anymore, since it was fucking broken. By this point, Mandy had given up on freedom. There was no point. With all these demons around her, she had little chance to yell out now that her mouth was busy. 

She was going to be stuck in this position until they were done with her. And that could take ages because there were so many of them. Mandy was going to be here for a long time.

Having not paid attention to what was previously going on between her legs, Mandy suddenly became very aware of a knot forming in her stomach. Similar to the previous one with Boogey. Did that mean? No, that couldn't mean- Why would she have one now? Of all times! This wasn't the time.

Struggling to keep as still as possible and to think of nothing concerning an orgasm, Mandy shuddered with each slam of the demon's hips against her own. Though she wasn't the only one that knew she was nearing a climax, nor was she the only one approaching one. So was the bird demon.

This was made evident by how rough the demon was now beginning to thrust into her. His talons were digging harshly into her skin too- not enough to seriously bleed, but it sure felt like it. And with each thrust rocking into her, Mandy was forced to take more of that cock in her mouth. It was practically down her throat and she was struggling to not gag from the cock that was nearly choking her.

The other demons seemed to know the bird was close, and the remaining two began to impatiently nudge their friend in an attempt to hurry him along. After all, they wanted their share of Mandy before her body broke. This act of impatience only irritated the bird demon as he snapped and growled at his friends, which caused his cock to snap in different directions inside of Mandy.

Due to this, it only took a couple times for the blonde to jerk her hips upwards with a moan against that cock in her mouth. That caused a pain, but it was nothing compared to the bird's cock. And because her walls tightened around the member inside of her, that was all it took for the bird to unleash his semen.

Not only could she feel it making her stomach grow, but she could taste it. Or was that because of the cock in her mouth? She had no idea.

What she did know, was that the bird demon inside of her was pulled out so quickly that it was practically more painful than having it inside. She would have screamed about it if her mouth wasn't preoccupied.

Oh but when something larger than before found its way into her vagina, the girl definitely made a sharp keening sound to signify her pain. What was inside her now? Was it another cock? If that was the case, Mandy didn't want to know how such a large appendage could have found its way inside of her. Especially with how tight she was. Before she was able to relax though- at least as much as she could in this situation -Mandy felt something of equal size, pushing into her anus.

Now that caught her attention. So much so that she tried to look up to see what was going on, only to choke on that cock. She had forgotten about it.

At least she could imagine what was inside her. Probably a demon with two dicks. That was a guess-

"Hey Mandy! We're here!"

...What?

Confused, the blonde opened her eyes to find the ceiling staring back at her. The one from her room. That didn't make any sense at all. Had it been a dream? No way. That didn't make sense. She was just at the park. But there were no marks on her body, and she wasn't tired or anything.

So... had it been a dream? Something to bring her out of the boredom of Endsville? Whatever it had been, it definitely worked.


	2. The Bathtub Exploration

It had been a couple days since Mandy’s encounter with Boogey. And in that time, she had come to realize that what she had assumed was a dream, wasn’t actually a dream. It had happened, she had the marks and bruises on her thighs to prove it.

What confused the blonde girl so much, was the fact that she didn't know how she got home while the demons were having their way with her. Maybe it was part of the spell Boogeyman had placed her under? Yeah, that had to make sense.

Either way, things were slowly going back to being boring. The night Billy and Grim had come over, neither seemed to notice that Mandy was shaken up. Which was more than fine with her. She always did have an amazing poker face. No one thought it was strange that Mandy was more quiet than normal. Nor did they think about the bruises on her legs and arms.

Or if they questioned these things, no one asked about it out loud. No one dared to ask Mandy if something was wrong. Most of the time, if something like this actually happened, it was because the blonde girl wanted it to happen. Or she fell down and hurt herself.

But these things were of a different matter and didn't need to be thought about right now. Because tonight was one of the nights that she had to bathe. That didn't mean that Mandy didn't bathe often! She bathed almost every night. 

This particular bath was one she did once a week. It was what some would call a... relaxing bath. The lights were turned off and the candles- coated in black wax, mind you -were already lit. The tub was drawn for a bubbly time. That was probably something most didn't think of when they thought of Mandy. 

Of course that didn't mean Mandy couldn't use a bubble bath whenever she wanted. She could do whatever she pleased, so long as it was legal. Then again, if it wasn't, the girl could get away with doing it still. She was certain of that.

Though she didn't do this type of bath often. Not with her parents in the house, at least. Thankfully, they were gone for the weekend. So she had the house to herself and whatever homework that she had to deal with at the time.

For now it was mostly math. Something that she could make Grim do if she felt like the difficulty was too easy for her to do. And because she felt this way, the girl believed that it was a suitable time to take a long bath.

So while she stared down at the bubble bath, her fingers dancing across the soap and liquid, Mandy came to the conclusion that the water was hot enough to step inside.

Getting to her feet, the blonde started to pull off her clothes, discarding the shirt and pants as she did so. Where they landed in the bathroom, she wasn't exactly sure. She could get them later if need be. Next came off her panties and bra. They too would be found later. There was nothing for her to worry about.

Now beginning to slide into the tub, Mandy grabbed her cell phone and began pulling up Youtube. It was time to listen to some music so she could properly rest and relax in the tub. Music was always able to calm the soul and bring people to a higher plain of relaxation, after all.

Finding some music that sounded like a good thing to listen to while bathing, Mandy set the phone aside so she could dunk her head beneath the water. This not only soaked her head, but it made her feel much warmer than she had been previously. Something that she would certainly be able to get used to over time.

As she came back up to the surface, Mandy took a deep breath of air as her eyes closed again. Definitely something to get used to. She was thinking that a lot lately, wasn't she? 

Maybe it was time to stop thinking so much and to just do what she thought was right? Well, that was all the time. But since she was home alone, maybe she could relax even more.

Slouching down into the tub so only everything above her neck was visible, those black eyes began to close once again. This way, she could feel every little motion of water every time the girl even slightly moved.

The way the liquid moved against her fingers as they tapped gently against one of her knees, as if reminding her that there was something other than air surrounding her body. This was the sort of feeling that you couldn't get from standing around with a breeze gracing your presence. This was something that was hard to come by if you weren't sitting in water.

Especially with the sensation of something crawling against your ankle slithering up against your shoulders and spine. Was that supposed to happen? Probably, it was the water after all. And if it wasn't the liquid, then it had to be her fingers.

That was the most logical conclusion that Mandy could come up with. Or it was. Until she came to the realization that what her legs were feeling wasn't because of her. It was because of something else.

Was there something in the tub with her? That didn't make sense. There had been nothing when she closed her eyes. So what had changed now?

Leaning her head down to look at the water, Mandy began looking in search of whatever it was that was playing with her legs. You can imagine the look of surprise on the girl's face when she realized that there were tentacles teasing and pressing against her skin. That was... weird.

Tentacles shouldn't even be able to survive in the warm water. And even if they did, she shouldn't be able to see them in the bubble bath. Was she just too tired to deal with any of this? Maybe she was starting to hallucinate! No, that didn't seem possible.

Mandy had been this tired before and she had never hallucinated. So did that mean...? 

Before the blonde had finished her thought those tentacles wrapped themselves around both ankles, and then yanked the girl under the water. She didn't even have the chance to try and yell. Besides that, if she did, there was no one here that would hear her. The family was out doing family things without her.

That didn't matter to Mandy though. She didn't care in the slightest because it let her have moments like these. Well, minus the tentacles that refused to let go of her ankles.

Kicking against the things grabbing her legs, Mandy managed to bring her head back up from the watery depths of the tub. God, why did they have to go and buy a large tub for the bathroom? Even with her entire body under the water, there was still a shit ton of room. Hell, she could stretch out her entire body to their limits and there'd still be room for more... anything.

Maybe that was why it took her a moment to realize that there were several demons in the tub with her. Well, more than three, to be exact. If she could even call what was in front of her separate beings. It was like an amalgamation of creatures in the shape of a large tentacle monster. 

At least it was as close to a tentacle being as Mandy could see. Were demons even able to become something like that? To morph together and become something like that? Just to get to someone? And on that note: How did they even get in here? There was no way that could have been possible.

Sure squid and octopi tended to be able to slip in and out of objects with a small opening, so was this the same way? No, that body wasn't completely octopus-like. Right?

If this was just one demon, it was massive. Over half of it didn't even sit right in the tub with Mandy. Speaking of the girl, she was yanking on her feet and gritting her teeth towards the demon.

"Let go of me! Don't make me hit you."

This threat caused the demon to laugh at her, as if amused by what she had said. And maybe it really did. Mandy wasn't able to judge because she couldn't see the others lips. Did it even have lips?

...Honestly she didn't even want to find out the answer to that one.

Making another attempt to jerk herself free from the tentacles that bound her ankles, the demon slowly approached the girl. The movement was enough to cause the water to dance across her skin and the walls of the porcelain tub. On any other occasion, the girl would have admitted to liking the way the water felt against her body. But this was anything but the normal thing for her.

It didn't help that this stupid demon was trying to hold her down. For how long this was going to be, she wasn't sure. But guessing from how tight the grip was and how forceful the monster was, it was going to be a long time.

"What are you doing here? I'm still going to hit you, you know."

These words seemed to make the octopus pause, the entire mass of the creature beginning to tilt its head. As if surprised that Mandy would still try to threaten it in the situation that she was in.

Clearly, this demon wasn't smart. If it was a creation of the demons that she had last interacted with, they should know her personality. Then again, Boogeyman had sealed her lips shut with duct tape. So maybe they just didn't implement the memories from before? Or had they never thought about Mandy's personality? That could be it. 

Or maybe they were just so enthralled with the idea of fucking the girl raw, that they hadn't stopped to think about what personality she had. Or thought about what little of her personality they had been introduced to on the previous night they had met her.

Anyway, why they never figured out Mandy's personality from before didn't matter right now. What did matter was that she should try and get free as quickly as she could. An octopus wasn't supposed to be able to withstand hot water, right? Any sea creature could probably relate to that. 

This only furthered her realization that this was a demon, seeing as the water surrounding the two was warm to the touch. Twisting around in the demon's touch, Mandy felt two new tendrils gliding up the sides of her body. So this was how it was going to be.

Making an attempt to kick at those tentacles with her held down feet, Mandy jolted slightly at the feeling of something prodding and curling between her legs. Was that what she thought it was? And so soon?

Choosing to glance down in a curious moment, the blonde stared down at one of the larger tentacles- roughly the same fifteen inches that her body had previously been tormented with -as it teasingly pressed against her womanhood. Immediately, the tendril could be felt rubbing against herself, and that action alone brought out a moan from the girl.

She shouldn't be liking this. Mandy should have been disgusted by this act. But... But she was unable to deny it like the first time. The second time felt more real than the first had been. And because she knew what to expect this time, Mandy couldn't say that she hated this. 

In fact, it seemed the girl was more willing to do it than she was the first time. Maybe it was because Boogey wasn't around this time? Whatever. It at least kept the girl from being bored in the bath, she supposed.

Sensing that Mandy had grown to be accustomed to what her fate had given her tonight, the demon crawled closer to the girl. This time she could feel the weight of the creature on top of her, despite the water being able to suspend the being above her. And Mandy could admit to liking this.

As more tentacles began tickling and ghosting the girls skin, Mandy shivered from the feeling. Only to give a slight squeak when two tentacles pinched and wrapped themselves around the girl's breasts. Like two snakes that decided to curl up and take a nap. A pair of slimy snakes, that is.

But that was besides the point. 

Resting her arms against the sides of the tub, Mandy let her body relax the best she was able. Even as she felt that tentacle-like dick trying to push itself inside of her body. Immediately, Mandy hissed and began glaring at the octopus demon.

"Can't you see that that thing is too big to fit in me? You're an idiot, why can't you remember to try and use lub-"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say at the time, because as soon as she opened her mouth, one of the tentacles found its way into her mouth. It wasn't one of the normal ones, either. It was one of the large, dick sized tentacles.

And it certainly didn't fit in her mouth immediately. It felt like her jaw was popped out of place again. Like before.

Had it happened like this before? Mandy remembered that something like this had happened the last time she had interacted with the demons. Especially with how her jaw was out of place once more.

But if Mandy was being honest, this didn't bother her too much. Mainly because she was used to this feeling, and could easily adjust to it. Thankfully it was because of the first time. 

Though this had definitely been a new thing for her jaw to deal with. Maybe it was because that this tentacle dick was more squirmy than an actual penis? Yeah, that had to be it. 

Her thoughts solidified itself when the tentacle cock pushed deeper into her mouth, causing the girl to gag somewhat. But it was nothing big; well, speaking literally it definitely was big. But figuratively, this was nothing that Mandy couldn't handle. Since she had done it the first time, that meant that she would have an easy time doing it a second time.

Even so, this didn't mean that the demon could just shove things inside of her without her permission. Even if she was okay with it, that didn't mean that she enjoyed this. Well... okay, maybe it did.

That was besides the point though, and these thoughts only made her forget the situation that she was in. At least until the erection began thrusting in and out of her mouth. It took some time, but she was able to adjust with each grunt that came from those lips of hers.

The force that was used to rock her head back and forth from the tentacle dick even had her upper body moving with it. And because the girl was distracted with the abuse to her throat, she almost didn't feel the intrusion between her legs.

Not until she felt that slimy, squirmy penis inside of her vagina. And boy, did it really surprise her. She even made a noise that said so. But if the demon had heard her, it went ahead and didn't say anything about it. Or even acknowledge it.

The demon was more focused on pushing his two dicks in and out of her. Which she could admit that it felt amazing. Especially because of how squirmy the tentacles were inside of her. If she wasn't held down by those ankles, it was a given that she would have started squirming. Or struggling, depending on what was going on.

Trying to speak through that erection that was in her mouth, that didn't end up happening as the tentacle seemed to slide down her throat. Now wasn't that a surprise.

Mandy didn't even think that that was possible. But she should have thought about it. Considering the fact that tentacles could get in just about anywhere, no matter the size.

Feeling two of the smaller tentacles pinching and twisting her nipples and breasts this way and that way, Mandy couldn't help but moan from the sensation. She was enjoying herself far more than she should. And the demon knew it.

Deciding to continue on with pinching and twisting her breasts this way and that way, it made the blonde squirm in the tub. This caused the water to splash in almost every direction. Some of the liquid even got out of the tub, but that was a concern for later. And a chore for later.

But again, that was for later. She didn't have to worry about it until she had to get out of the tub. Judging by how forceful the demon was being, Mandy would probably be here for a while.

A long while, it seemed.

That didn't mean the demon was going to keep at it this way. Judging by the way those two cocks were moving inside of her mouth, and how much precum was sliding into her throat and body- it wouldn't be long before an orgasm came out of this.

It seemed fate was going to go ahead and prove Mandy right, as the girl lurched up from the position she was in when a thick, hot load of semen came shooting itself up into her vagina. Not to mention in her throat.

Struggling to not choke on how much sperm was being unloaded into her mouth, the girl coughed around that tentacle.

Only to moan again from feeling the tentacle between her legs jerk to and fro inside of her. What was it doing in there? Trying to find a place to lay and spew its seed? If that was the case, it didn't seem to make all that much sense. At least not to Mandy.

It only confused the girl more when she began feeling- and seeing -the bulge of that tentacle against her stomach walls. That was just like before. But there was still something off that Mandy wasn't quite seeing just yet. She didn't have an idea on what it could be either.

Maybe it was the fact that there was only one demon this time? Or was it because there weren't nearly enough dicks like there had been the first time? God, she couldn't place it, but there was definitely something that wasn't right! Aside from the fact that she was loving being fucked by a demon like this.

Once it seemed like all of the semen was finally done filling the girl up- which it did a great job at. Her stomach was already starting to show how full she had become. And that was definitely not going to be the end of this interaction.

Breathing heavily due to the force used to not only move her body, but to keep herself above the water, Mandy noticed that the two tentacles wrapped around her ankles had slid off of them. Where they went, she wasn't exactly sure.

Mainly because the girl had yet to reach her own climax, so she didn't care what was going on in the slightest.

But it seemed like the demon in front of her wasn't going to notice this at all. Was she going to have to take matters into her own hands and try to work out her climax on her own?

Though it seemed like the demon knew what she was thinking. Or was it just written on her face that strongly? Something told her that Mandy would never really know the answer to that one. And she was okay with that.

But anyway, there were other things that needed Mandy's attention.

Like the fact that the demon was making some sort of clicking noise at her. Which was odd. What kind of creature would make a clicking noise like that?

Apparently it was one that was trying to make Mandy focus on the demon. Because as soon as she looked at the being, it stopped making such an obnoxious noise. How peculiar. What did it want from the girl? Clearly, the demon wasn't finished, or else it would have left back the way it had come.

On that note, how did it even appear? Was it because Mandy had been thinking about it for too long or something? Yeah, that could totally be the answer. Because a demon could magically appear when and where it wanted, without having to conform to the rules that were given to it by the very fabric of reality in this world.

Yeah. Totally.

The demon didn't seem to appreciate the fact that Mandy was making it wait- or that they were having a staring contest now -and showed it by clicking in what the blonde could only assume was an exasperated tone.

"Well if you would just speak, this wouldn't be a problem you idiot," the girl immediately responded, shrugging her shoulders as she sat up in the tub.  
Unlike the demon, Mandy was under the impression that they were done.

It was with a straining belly that she crawled towards the edge of the tub to try and slide over it, like a slug would do. Ugh, that was a horrible comparison. Now Mandy couldn't stop thinking about the tub feeling like a slippery slug monster. It was a wonder how she managed to pull her upper body out of the tub.

But that was as far as she was going to get.

Not because of the demon- well, not entirely -of course. But because the sink was too close to Mandy's face. She wouldn't be able to pull her entire body out of the tub and stay sitting down. It didn't help that with the weight of the sperm inside her stomach, Mandy would have a hard time getting her body to move and stay standing.

She just wasn't used to the weight. But she would try. It was better than just sitting there with a demon in the bath tub with her.

Reaching out towards the sink counter, the blonde teenager began making attempts to pull herself out and up into a standing position. This would have been easier if none of this had happened- but that was just Mandy thinking in her head. No one needed to know about what she was thinking.

One could imagine her surprise when a tentacle coiled its way around Mandy's ankle. Was that another attempt to get her attention? If so, it had worked. Mandy's dark eyes and head turned to face the demon with a raised eyebrow in a questioning manner. What did it want now? Couldn't it see that she was busy trying to do something?

Never mind the fact that she was clearly trying to get away from the demon without it realizing it. Or maybe it had finally put two and two together? If that was the case, Mandy was going to be royally screwed. Both figuratively and literally.

Glaring towards the demon, Mandy started lifting herself up slowly. It wasn't the type of progress she wanted to have, but it was better than just sitting there doing nothing.  
"What? Got something to say?"

The question caused the demon to tilt its head. Or rather its entire body. Which made sense, since the tentacles were connected to the main part of the body. But that didn't mean it wasn't as creepy to see if it had just been the head.

Though this still didn't get Mandy a response, and that only frustrated the girl.

Now pulling one leg over the tub, the demon slid itself closer to Mandy with more clicking noises coming from... wherever the noises an octopus made usually comes from. Wasn't it from the beak that was on the bottom of the octopus, right in the middle? Ew. That was a gross thought.

If that was the case, was it chirping instead of clicking? Probably. Mandy didn't have the time to pretend to care about what was ethically correct and what she thought was right.

Her fingers and toes were pruning, it was time she got out of the tub and got away from the demon. If it would left her. Which, in the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't going to be happy about it. But that wasn't her problem, now was it?

Apparently the demon believed it was her problem, as it wrapped one of its longer tentacles around her stomach and hips. A surprise that Mandy came to figure out, was that the octopus demon was far stronger than she had first thought. She realized this because of the fact that no matter how hard she tried to pull herself up using the sink counter, she was getting nowhere.

Of course, it was then that she realized that something didn't quite feel right. Was the tub always this smooth? And... slimy? Did that even make sense at all?

How could a tub be slimy? And squishy? Was it moving? Or pulsating. A bath tub should not be doing any of those things. Wait. Did that mean she was sitting on something? Or was she just being paranoid now? Yeah, she had to be paranoid. That had to be it.

At least that was what she thought until the tentacle demon gave a harsh yank against her body. This caused Mandy's grip on the counter to falter before they slammed down against the tub. The squishy part of the tub, no less. Though this gave her the chance to look down and see just what was going on in this bathroom.

And to her shock, she found that what she was sitting on was a giant slug. It had the same color as her tub and she would have sworn her eyes were telling jokes with the rest of her body if she hadn't seen the black eyes blinking at her.

How in all of hell had she not noticed that? Of all the things that had happened in this bath tub, this had to be the one thing that she should have noticed right away.  
But she didn't. How was she supposed to react to that? Not at all? God, she didn't even know anymore. Did she even know to begin with? Probably not. But that wasn't her fault! How was she supposed to know about the slug being her bath tub?

It was like demons were just appearing all over the place around her when they wanted something. Or when she let her guard down.

Anyway, she had other things to occupy her time with right now. Like why she had been pulled so hard that her stomach as now pressed against the slimy top of the slug. Should she consider him a demon too? Probably. No natural slug could get to be the size that this one was. And if there was one that was that large- Well... It wouldn't be showing up here at Mandy's house, that was for sure!

"Uh, I don't think you have enough energy for more, right? Aren't you done? I'm ready to get out of this bath," the blonde said, looking at both demons with a frown on her face.

Clearly, she wasn't exactly happy about being stuck here with these two demons. But when they were stronger than her, what was she going to do? Nothing, that was for sure.

Struggling to get free from the tentacle wrapped around her stomach, Mandy shuddered as she began to notice the slug underneath her body was trying to morph. To take a different shape. Or she assumed that that was what it was trying to do. Mandy couldn't exactly tell right now.

That being said, she definitely figured out what was going on as she felt something pressing between her legs, much like it had done before. What did that mean though? The octopus demon wasn't trying to put its cock inside of her again, was it? 

No, it had to be something else. Something else was trying to worm its way inside of her.

Looking down and trying to look between her legs, Mandy's eyes widened in surprise when she realized that a fifteen inch erection was forming from the slime that the slug was producing.

Now she was definitely going crazy. That shouldn't be possible. None of this was possible, really. But she was dealing with demons, not actual beings that involved logic that she was familiar with.

That being said, Mandy had a feeling she knew where that dick was going to go. It made sense now why she had been pulled down against the tub- slug -again. But that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"Do you have to make this so slow? At least let go of me so I can move around." Though it didn't seem like the duo cared what Mandy's demands were, as the octopus pulled her by the hips so that slug's cock was pressed hard against her lips.

Mandy wouldn't admit to it, but the sensation presented to her clit was certainly driving her crazy with desire. Something that the demons seemed to pick up on not just because of the way she had spoken to them. It must have also been because of the way her body was reacting to the demons again.

Feeling the octopus once again pulling her body down, Mandy released a moan when her body wholly accepted that cock. She could feel the bulge that was caused because of the demon, but the teenager didn't seem to notice that it was inside her and widening her walls. That was due to the fact that she was simply too used to this. Her body was growing more and more accustomed to this than she would like to admit.

Though immediately after that thought passed, Mandy was left moaning when that slug's erection found its way of thrusting inside of her. It helped that the octopus was forcing the teenager to rock her hips down against the slug demon so that the two met each other half way. 

If she was being honest though, the smaller demon didn't have to do the movement anymore. If he stopped, he would find that Mandy was doing it all on her own now.

She was too enthralled with this. More than she had been the first time. Perhaps that was why they weren't trying to silence her with a cock in her mouth again.

Or they just liked to hear the sounds of her moans. That was always an option after all. Not one that she really wanted to think about, of course. But it was one nonetheless.

Though this proved to Mandy that there wasn't an amalgamation of the five demons from before. These two must have been two of the ones that had been there and hadn't gotten a turn. That made more sense now that she was thinking about it. Though that didn't mean she felt like it was a good thing.

Coming out of her thoughts, the girl felt something prodding her lips as a sign that someone wanted her mouth open. Looking up to see what was now trying to get her attention, she found that it was another demon- one that had a familiar shape to her. It was the worm demon from before. So he hadn't gotten his chance either. Should she feel honored about that? Something told her that she probably shouldn't be so encouraging towards things like this. But that was just her.

That being said, Mandy could feel her mouth sliding open when the worm prodded once again. What confused her about this demon though, was the fact that it didn't seem to have an actual cock. As soon as her lips were even the slightest bit parted, that demon could be seen shoving itself down her throat, using its own body to do so.

Honestly that wasn't the weirdest thing for her to have experienced by now. Especially when the teenager came to the realization that the worm was a giant penis, and not what she had originally thought it was. That was... certainly fucked up. But again, it wasn't the weirdest thing to have happened to Mandy by now.

As the demon in front of her began thrusting in and out of her mouth, Mandy could feel the slug becoming rather bumpy against her fingers.

Was that supposed to be happening? Probably not. But then again, none of this was a natural occurrence. And if it was a natural thing, there would be more confusion on everyone's part. Well, every human's part, she should say. Even the weirdest mortal wouldn't be able to understand and comprehend the situation that was going on here, she was sure of it.

That being said, it was time to get back into the situation that she had brought herself in. And couldn't get out of, that was also part of this situation. 

Before the girls eyes though, another erection, similar to the one that was nestled inside of her, appeared between her hands. While she couldn't exactly see it completely due to having to focus on the penis in her mouth- something that was still fucking with her head -Mandy had enough knowledge of dicks by this point to know when one was at her fingertips. 

Making the assumption that she was supposed to do something with this new acquaintance, Mandy found herself wrapping those same digits around the shaft and base of the sluggish cock in front of her. Not to her surprise, the entire member seemed to be larger in width than her fingers could easily wrap around. She couldn't even get her nails to touch, it was so big.

But that wasn't something that was going to stop Mandy. Even now, she was beginning to stroke the member in an almost fast fashion because of how fast that erection inside of her was moving.

It couldn't be helped that she had to move this fast. Mandy wasn't even in control of this situation. She never was and never would be. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself though. For all she knew, once this was over, the demons would be bored of her. And they were steadily on their way to finding that out.

Feeling her walls around that cock beginning to tighten, Mandy came to realize that she was growing closer and closer to reaching an orgasm. Perfect. She needed one if she was going to get through this entire ordeal. It only seemed fitting, right?

According to the demons, they thought this too. Because for some reason, after she had realized that she was close to an orgasm, so did they. And the erection inside of her seemed to get bigger, stretching the girl to impossible lengths. Though that was already a thing that had been happening, if she was being honest. Which she was, but it wasn't something that she was actively thinking about at the time this was going on.

Having no choice but to release a moan when she felt that now widened erection thrusting harder inside of her, Mandy was left with no choice but to begin bouncing harder against it. This helped to bring her closer and closer to the desired climax that she was looking for. 

It wasn't long before the girl could feel the tightening of muscles inside the lower parts of her stomach. And as she worked harder on the erection in her hands and the one between her legs, Mandy was soon left arching her hips and seeing practical stars when an orgasm finally hit.

And god, with her body being abused in such a way, she couldn't help but feel amazing. Didn't she have the right to that, at least?

The demons, fully knowing that Mandy was going through an orgasm, refused to let up on the girl's body. They continued thrusting in the orifice that they had claimed as their own for however long they wanted.

And believe it or not, Mandy was okay with this. More okay than she should be.

Squeezing her eyes shut as the pleasure caused by the slug inside of her seemed to overwhelm her. It was almost too much. She could barely restrain herself long enough to sit still. Her pleasure nerves were on fire, that's the only way she could put it.

That didn't stop until the rush Mandy felt from her orgasm dulled down until it was back to normal. To her, that felt like it was forever.

Once this happened though, the demons seemed ready to try and take it to the next step. Mandy was unaware of what the demons were talking about, seeing as they were only responding to each other through various clicks. Like dolphins, when they were trying to group up and devour tinier fish that they wanted for their dinner.

So was it safe to assume that Mandy was going to be on the menu? 

Mandy soon opened her eyes in confusion and surprise when she felt the cock between her fingers begin to pull itself back into the slug's body. Was she done now?

No, that didn't seem likely. Not with how relaxed the group seemed to be with their movements. As a matter of fact, it didn't seem like they were going to let up any time soon. Was it wrong of Mandy to be happy about that? No, not at all. Not to the teenager.

Giving a slight yelp of surprise when the tentacle demon suddenly forced the girl to roll onto her back, she soon found herself in a sitting position. She was still on top of the slug, but that didn't mean she couldn't be confused. She had every right to that.

What confused her the most was that she was now sitting up. Wouldn't it have felt way better if she was laying down still? 

Though it wasn't her place to ask, considering she had a mouthful still. Speaking of that mouthful, it seemed the worm demon was now wrapping itself around her upper body. This not only stiffened her movements, but it kept her from moving her arms and thrashing around too much. It would make it more difficult to do just about anything now. But no one would see Mandy caring.

Leaning her head back with the force of the thrusts in her mouth, the girl could be seen scratching her nails against her own legs. This was definitely something that she found herself enjoying.

Especially because of the tightness and the feel of the skin against her breasts. The worm-like body squeezed her tightly for a couple seconds, and then relaxed itself. This seemed like a continued process because it kept happening. But it felt too good to seriously complain about it.

Next came the slug, who was still doing the same thing he had been doing before. Only it just now seemed to occur to Mandy that there was something new prodding her stuffed vagina. Unable to look directly down or anything, Mandy could only guess what was going on from feel alone.

Though that was far too easy for her. It didn't take more than half of a second for her to realize that it was the slug's other erection. The one that had been between her hands. Did that mean she hadn't been pleasuring that member enough? 

It was probably true. She was a bit inconvenienced after all. And out numbered, but that didn't seem to matter to any of them.

But as that other head tried to push itself into her vagina with its partner, Mandy could be heard making a choked, pained noise. She was already too full with that large penis inside of her. There was no way she could take another! That was one of the few things that wasn't going to happen. Besides, the slug couldn't just force itself in there, right?

Well it seemed the demon was determined to try to the best of its abilities because even though Mandy continued to create noises of complaint in her throat, the slug was working its head into that vagina.

If it made anything for the better, that re-introduced erection was already inside of her. Well, to be more precise, just the tip. But with enough effort and lubricant, it wasn't long before both erections were stuffed inside of Mandy. And if the bulge in her body had to be noticed, then so did the newest bulge. It was definitely wider than the previous one, and you could see it more prominently now with each thrust.

While the demon clearly enjoyed this, it didn't seem like Mandy was. At least not right away. But she would grow to enjoy it in time. After all, she enjoyed everything else that she was being put through. This would be just another thing for her to grow to love.

Whimpering from the pain of being stretched to the near breaking point, Mandy took notice of her thighs being spread wide until her knees were practically pressed against the slug's body. Thank god she had been forced to stay in ballet or else she would have sprained her bones when pushed like this. 

Another good ting was that she didn't have to hold the position herself. The slug was already using its ability to create more parts of itself to hold her down against the knees.

That sent her pleasure to a new height, and she almost completely forgot about the ache of being stretched so much.

Releasing a moan when the slug began to buck upwards, the teenager's body moved with the creature. To think, she was spending her night doing this. When she could be studying or even sleeping.

It was rather surprising, wouldn't one agree?

Yet what came as an even bigger surprise was the fact that there was now a tongue pressing and playing with her clit. 

This was definitely more than enough to get the girl moaning and arching her body the best she was able. Which wasn't much, seeing as her body was being held down by two demons still. But it was enough to be noticed by the others. And that was all that mattered to them.

To Mandy, she already knew that this was going to be a long day for her. Well a long night. But everyone already knew that.

o o o

It had been hours since the beginning of Mandy's interaction with the three demons. Already, the sun was beginning to make its way through the sky. Yet Mandy didn't feel the slightest bit tired.

Did that mean she was sleep deprived? More than likely. But how could she get any sleep when she was being impaled by several cocks. That didn't seem like a thing that could be possible. And so she was still awake when she was finally released from the demons grips.

Feeling those steadily shrinking cocks sliding out of her body, Mandy collapsed in a sweaty heap on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

She was obviously dazed and still reeling with the pleasure that had been given to her by the demons. She couldn't recall how many times she had reached a climax, but judging on how her body was reacting, it had been five, probably more. The demons themselves had each hit their orgasms once or twice. But that was all they needed to make the teenager nearly delirious with pleasure.

Not to mention she was almost brain dead. That was putting it loosely.

She wasn't exactly dead in the brain, Mandy was- to try and put it in better times -reliving the sexual adventures that had just started happening with the demons. It certainly made it easier for Boogeyman to appear on the dresser, one leg over the other.

Now he could appear wherever he wanted where Mandy was concerned, and he didn't have to worry about her trying to demean him. At least, that was what he believed. And he had every right to believe that thought.

"So! Have you been enjoying yourself with my friends? From the looks of it, they enjoyed you," his voice was enough to draw Mandy's attention as she looked at him while panting softly. This was the first time she was able to breathe normally after all. "Are you going to answer me? You know it's rude to not say anything."

Groaning softly, Mandy closed her eyes as she released a slow breath of air. Did she really have to answer that? Obviously, she had enjoyed herself. There were bits of sperm all over her face and body. Not to mention there was still fluids leaking from her orifice, but that was something that she didn't notice right away.

"I'll take that as a yes. No no, take your time! No need to speak, really. I'm impressed you took to them so easily though. You were wanting them to take you the way they did, didn't you?"

God, he wasn't going to shut up, was he? Everything he was saying was annoying Mandy. But the girl didn't have the strength to say anything. To make matters worse, the demons hadn't left. Sure, they were leaving her body alone, but they themselves hadn't left the bathroom.

Honestly that made Mandy worry that they would start up again. While she enjoyed herself with them, she didn't need the commentary from Boogey to deal with while having sex with the group of demons here.

Watching the other demon get down from the dresser, Boogey leaned his head towards Mandy's face, who frowned towards the man. At least she hoped it was a frown. That would be awkward if it wasn't.

Briefly, Mandy could hear Boogey saying how scary she looked, and she didn't have to be as smart as she was to realize that he was being sarcastic. And even then, it wasn't like she cared at all.

If anything, the girl really wanted to go to her bedroom and just sleep the day away. She didn't have to go to school so that made it better too. 

At least it did for her. It didn't matter what the demons did as long as she could take a moment to sleep for as long as she wanted. Without being disturbed, that is. And if Boogeyman was here, then there was no way she would get the sleep that she was looking to get.

"I must say though, since you made my friends so happy, they asked me if we could take you to live with them! Now doesn't that sound like a marvelous idea?"

Not really. She had things that she didn't want to commute from Hell to do. Like go to school, become mayor, and then become president. You couldn't easily do that down there.

Or, if she really wanted, she could become the president of Hell. that was always a great idea. She didn't have to worry about going to school either. Well, there was the fact that she would have to bring Billy and Grim there too, but that was a detail for later.

"I'll take your silence as a yes! if that's the case, how about a celebration? It looks like you still have life in your eyes, so that needs to change. After all, what good is a mindless slave if you have thoughts of your own?"

Did he just say what she thought he did? That was not okay. She didn't agree to that.

But as the eager demons went back to their previous interactions with Mandy, she couldn't bring herself to object. Even if she became a mindless sex slave.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I did for UnderCooked! I hope they like it and that everyone who has read it, liked it! If you would like to commission me some time, message me here or find me on deviantArt! On DA, my name is Sins-Marionette!


End file.
